White Day Date
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Aoi and Ichigo has an off day on White's Day and they spend it in a way that revolves around the theme "White", all throughout their date.


White Day Date

ホワイトデーのデート

 **Author Notes**

 **Happy White Day! :D**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

The soft morning light shines into Ichigo and Aoi's room as Aoi sat on the side of her bed staring at Ichigo stretch awake.

"Mm~" Ichigo stretches and focuses her sight on Aoi opposite of her, "Good morning, Aoi."

"Good morning, Ichigo." Aoi smiles dreamily at Ichigo.

 _Today is a white day. Well, actually it's White Day. But I'm calling it a white day_ _as_ _I'm going on a date with Ichigo today, and the theme for today is "white"_ _where we do most things according to the theme._

Ichigo and Aoi got up from their beds and went to wash up for the special day. As they were brushing their teeth, Aoi stared at Ichigo.

 _For starters, I'm going with white clothing for the both of us_ _to match the white theme_ _._ _Though_ _Ichigo passed immediately since her night gown is white._

 _Mm, mm._ Aoi shakes her head.

 _Ichigo gets a hundred and ten out of hundred!_ _Ah, Ichigo is so cute in her night gown. Well, actually she's ultimately adorable in anything she puts on. Or not put on..._

Aoi thinks about Ichigo's Valentine present.

 _Ah~ Ichigo~_

Ichigo finishes brushing her teeth and notices that Aoi was swaying from side to side with a goofy smile on her face, not exactly brushing her teeth right. Ichigo smiles understandingly and takes Aoi's hand holding the brush, "Shall I help you brush your teeth, Aoi?"

Aoi breaks out of her fantasy upon Ichigo's touch. "Eh? Er, t-that's not necessary! I-I'll be done in a while!" Aoi quickly gets back to brushing her teeth, while Ichigo laughs at Aoi's red face.

"Thinking about the events planned for us this White Day, Aoi-san?" Ichigo asks teasingly.

Aoi finishes brushing, "S-Somewhere around those lines…" Aoi thinks about what she was thinking before.

Ichigo laughs, "What's that about?"

"Just thinking about how brilliant and cute you are, Ichigo!" Aoi spread her arms wide as she speaks.

Ichigo blushes, "You're exaggerating, Aoi!" Ichigo turns away to hide her blush from Aoi.

"No, I'm not." Aoi laughs. "Did you choose your clothing already?"

"A long and hard decision, Aoi!" Ichigo flashed Aoi a broad smile, her blush not entirely gone yet before taking off her night gown.

Aoi blushed at the sight of Ichigo stripping though she has seen it many times now, "I had a hard time deciding what to wear too." Aoi strips off her pyjamas and they both went in to shower.

Completing their shower and drying up, they went to their respective wardrobes to get their clothing. Ichigo and Aoi both thought of the same thing, and turned to get each other's attention when they have put on their lingerie.

"Aoi!"

"Ichigo!"

They both laughed at the fact that they called each other at the same time.

"What's up, Ichigo?" Aoi asks knowingly.

"Am I meeting the white theme?" Ichigo asks playfully as she poses for Aoi.

Aoi's blush returned. "I-Ichigo…I don't think I'm ready for gravure Ichigo…" Aoi holds her nose in case she gets a nosebleed.

Ichigo stops posing and gives Aoi a confused look. "Gravure? Aoi, are you okay?" Ichigo concerned at Aoi's actions.

Aoi laughs shakily and waves her hand in denial. "I-I'm okay. And it's nothing, Ichigo." Aoi gives Ichigo a thumb up. "You met the white theme perfectly." Aoi continues laughing in hopes that she successfully dodged Ichigo.

Ichigo pouts for a while but decides not to dwell too much into it and smiles happily to Aoi. "Aoi meets the white theme perfectly too!"

Aoi regains her composure and smiles back to Ichigo. "That we were thinking of the same thing is really something special!" Aoi shares her thought excitedly.

Ichigo laughs. "True. Now let me show you my dress too!"

Aoi laughs, "You just leaked information that you'll be wearing a dress, Ichigo."

"Ah! Forget I said that, Aoi!"

Aoi laughs again, "I'll see it soon though." Aoi can feel Ichigo's stare, waiting for Aoi to agree to forget. "Okay, I'll forget." Aoi pauses for a while. "I wonder what Ichigo will be wearing today." Aoi wonders aloud to appease Ichigo, which did the trick as Ichigo smiled satisfied and returned to putting on her dress.

Soon enough, Aoi turned around to see Ichigo sitting on her bed in her white one piece smiling at Aoi. Aoi returned the smile, "Shouldn't your eyes be closed or have your back facing me?"

"Aoi turned around too." Ichigo points out.

Aoi paused for a moment. "True. I guess we were thinking of the same thing again."

"Mm, I just can't wait to see Aoi in her white clothing."

Aoi finish dressing herself and did a small turn for Ichigo to check out her choice of wear.

"You're beautiful!" Ichigo stood and clapped. "The sleeveless blouse shows off Aoi's slender hands and the three quarter pants is really cool for Aoi!" Ichigo praises, hoping she passes her clothing review.

Aoi laughs, "Mm…six out of ten?"

"Eh~"

"Or perhaps seven out of ten." Aoi crossed her arms. "Ichigo's…the white one piece brings out your slender figure, and makes your blonde hair stand out more. But the dress itself doesn't lose, as its ribbon tied to the side of your waist makes a cute charm point of the dress!"

"Aoi." Ichigo pouts slightly.

"Yes?"

"Full marks…" Ichigo smiled. "You should teach me how to compliment clothes so well."

"We can help each other. Ichigo's food reviews are always full marks too!" Aoi reminds Ichigo of her own good points.

Ichigo smiled broadly, "Shall we go for breakfast then?"

"Mm, breakfast together to begin our date!"

Ichigo put on her white sneakers contrasting the maiden outlook her dress gives her, "I've got breakfast prepared for us! Let's go, Aoi!"

Aoi behind Ichigo puts on female sandals that had white floral pattern above, "You prepared breakfast?"

"Mm! Leave the food to me!" Ichigo exclaims happily and proudly.

Aoi laughs and heads to the cafeteria with Ichigo. "How dependable!"

* * *

At the cafeteria, Ichigo helps Aoi to her seat and pretends to be a high class waitress, "Please wait a few moments as your food is being prepared, Miss." Ichigo smiles broadly which isn't acceptable for a high class restaurant service but Ichigo does not know that, bows and walks quickly to the kitchen.

"How cute. It's our date but Ichigo goes out of her way to prepare breakfast…" Aoi turns to see Ichigo return with a tray.

"Thank you for the wait!" Ichigo places a bowl and a glass in front of Aoi, followed by hers. "Breakfast is served!

"Now this is really something special! Everything is all white. White cornflakes in pure white fresh milk, plus a glass of fresh milk as my drink?" Aoi scans her specially prepared white breakfast.

"Yup! Fitting for the white theme of White Day, yes?" Ichigo laughs, proud of her idea.

"Was it hard to think of a white breakfast?" Aoi asks amazed.

"Kind of. But thanks to Yurika-chan , a perfect white breakfast is made possible! Eat up, eat up!" Ichigo gestures for Aoi to start eating.

Aoi laughs, "As a reward for your hard work, Ichigo." Aoi scoops a mouthful of cereal and milk to feed Ichigo. "Ah~"

Ichigo laughs happily, "Ah~n! Mm! Delicious! Now it's my turn!" Ichigo takes a scoop to feed Aoi from her bowl. "Ah~"

Aoi smiles, "Ah~n. Mm~ This flavour!" Aoi was surprised from the taste of the cereal.

Ichigo laughs. "Like the surprise?"

"Indeed! Let me have another bite!" Aoi wanted to eat from her bowl, but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Aoi, let me feed you your breakfast." Ichigo takes up another scoop. "Ah~"

Aoi laughs, "Then let me do the same!" Aoi picks a scoop up too. "Ah~"

And they both continued feeding each other breakfast.

Ran entering the cafeteria to see Ichigo and Aoi at the table having breakfast stops when she sees them feeding each other. "Flirting early in the morning…Well, it's White Day so I guess it's to be expected. I remember Aoi saying that this White Day will be something special." Ran then notices the food they are eating, "Wait…what are they eating? It's entirely white?"

Yurika makes her timely entrance, "That is the new product of Berry Good Morning Cereal – Longan flavoured! To be-"

"Wa~! Good Morning Cereal new flavour? Love you~!" Otome bounces in, interrupting Yurika.

"Don't shorten it! It's Berry Good Morning Cereal! And don't cut me off!" Yurika complains though splendidly ignored by her friends.

"New flavour huh? But putting it in fresh milk?" Ran wonders.

"That's why-" Yurika was about to share how she promoted the new product but…

"Put it in strawberry flavoured or chocolate flavoured milk and it pops out like pop 'n' popcorn~! Love you~ appearance and taste!" Otome giving out the information which Yurika would have shared but in her own fashion was already running over to Ichigo and Aoi. "Ichigo-tan! Aoi-tan!"

"Otome-chan! Good morning!" Ichigo greets Otome.

"Good morning, Otome-chan." Aoi greets.

"Good morning! Having Good Morning Cereal for breakfast? The new flavour too!" Otome bounces excitedly at their table.

"Yup." Ichigo answers with a nod.

"Ichigo prepared this for us as a white breakfast for White Day." Aoi explains.

Otome turned starry eyes and if possible, her excitement level rose too. "White breakfast? That sounds delicious!"

"Would you like to try some?" Ichigo asks.

"Can I?" Otome looked to Ichigo excitedly.

 _Is Ichigo going to feed Otome-chan some too?_ Aoi looks to Ichigo.

Ichigo notices Aoi's stare and expression, so she smiled knowingly, "Otome-chan, take a seat and I'll prepare some for you too." Ichigo stands.

"Really? Thank you, Ichigo-tan!" Otome jump hugs Ichigo, surprising both Ichigo and Aoi.

Ichigo laughs and places Otome in the direction of the free seat beside her. "Ah, Ran. Good morning, would you like some special white breakfast too?"

Ran walks up to them with a considering smile, "I guess I wouldn't mind." Ran takes the seat beside Aoi, "Is this your _something special_ white day, Aoi?"

"And my _something special_ breakfast from Ichigo too. I thought the breakfast was just for me though…" Aoi comments feeling slightly sad.

Ran gave a sympathizing smile, "Well, Ichigo is one to share her joy, no?"

Aoi smiles, "Yup."

Ichigo returns with two bowls of her special white breakfast for Ran and Otome.

"Ichigo-tan is Love You~!" Otome says as she digs in.

"Ah, thank you, Ichigo. Though I think you made Aoi jealous." Ran laughs as she takes a scoop.

"Ran!" Aoi protests.

"Jealous?" Ichigo asks as she looks to Aoi.

"It's nothing-"

"Aoi thought this white breakfast was specially made for her only." Ran continues to tease Aoi.

"Ran!" Aoi trying to stop Ran from exposing her.

"Aoi, I thought you were only against me feeding someone else." Ichigo says thoughtfully and apologetically.

"Ah, no. Ichigo, I'm totally okay with you sharing your white breakfast with Ran and Otome-chan!" Aoi flusters.

Ran laughs, "I never knew you were the possessive type, Aoi."

"U…" Aoi feels like her energy has been drained.

Ichigo smiles, "Aoi has always been quite possessive." Ichigo scoops some cereal and offers Aoi. "Ah~"

Aoi smiles appreciatively to Ichigo. "Ah~n. Possessive for you, Ichigo."

Ichigo laughs, "Mm, I'm all yours, Aoi. Could I have some cereal?"

Aoi laughs as her uneasiness from being teased by Ran disappears, "Of course. Ah~"

"Ah~n!"

"I guess I should get used to you two flirting." Ran lifts the bowl of cereal to her face to cover her slight blush.

Ichigo and Aoi both laughed as they finished feeding each other. "Shall we continue on our date?"

"Mm!" Ichigo stands to return the bowls and glasses. "See you later, Ran, Otome-chan."

"Bye-bye, Ichigo-tan! Aoi-tan!" Otome waves happily goodbye.

"Ah, see you around."

"See you later!" Aoi helps Ichigo before they both head out.

* * *

In the streets, "So what do you have in store for me, Aoi?"

"Mm…I have something planned, but that's for later. Do you mind just walking with me for now?" Aoi offers Ichigo her hand.

Ichigo takes Aoi's hand. "Dates are all about walking, right?"

"Is it now?"

"It allows us to be together like this." Ichigo raises their linked hands.

"I love walking then." Aoi holds Ichigo's hands tightly.

"That shop looks cute!" Ichigo points to a cute looking shop. "Shall we enter?"

"Anywhere with you, Ichigo."

* * *

Inside the shop was a line-up of many cute accessories ranging from hair ties, earrings and even scarves. "This shop must be an Every Accessory you need shop!" Aoi wowed at the variety.

"Truly." Ichigo loosens her grip on Aoi's hand. "Do you want to walk around on your own for now?"

"And then we'll each bring back something special for each other?" Aoi has a spark in her eyes as she loosens her grip too.

Ichigo put on a game-on smile. "Okay!" And heads to the inside of the shop.

Aoi smiles at Ichigo picking up and placing down various accessories.

 _This shop doesn't need any other background music with Ichigo around._

"Wa~ Ooh~" Ichigo let out a sound as she went around the shop.

After some time, Ichigo was the first one to approach the cashier and made her purchase as stealthily as a smiling widely while bouncing blonde top idol could, at least she hid the item in front of her. Once Ichigo started for the door, Aoi went to the cashier too.

"I've got the winning item!" Ichigo smiled broadly while holding up her bag when Aoi leaves the shop.

"When did this become a competition?" Aoi pretends. "Shall we go to the square?"

"Okay!" Ichigo went to Aoi's side and linked arms and hands with Aoi's. "Let's go!" Aoi happily comply.

* * *

At the square, Ichigo and Aoi took a seat at the circular stone space which circles a monument in the centre. "Aoi, this is for you." Ichigo took out the accessory she bought.

"A scrunchy?" Aoi asks as she looks at the accessory in Ichigo's hand.

"Yup. Allow me." Ichigo removes Aoi's scrunchy and places both hands on Aoi's shoulder to turn Aoi around but stops. "Aoi is as beautiful as ever with your hair down."

Aoi blushes. "Ichigo…"

"So as to not let others get to see you with your hair down…" Ichigo turns Aoi around. "I shall tie your hair with this new scrunchy I bought for you."

Aoi laughs softly. "I'll leave my hair in your care, Ichigo."

"Leave it to me!" Ichigo carefully combs Aoi's hair with her hands to the left as Aoi puts it and ties Aoi's hair in her usual hairstyle with the new scrunchy. "All done!"

Aoi turns around to face Ichigo and moves her head about to test out the scrunchy and Ichigo's hair tying skills. "Mm, they are all perfect."

Ichigo smiles proudly. "Just like Aoi."

Aoi blushes. "I'm not perfect."

"Aoi's perfect to me!"

Aoi smiles slightly embarrassed at Ichigo's bluntness. "Let me give you your present too. I just realized too…" Aoi takes the accessory she bought out.

"Hm?"

"That we both did not put on white accessories even though we dressed almost entirely with white for today." Aoi reveals her finding as she shows Ichigo what she bought.

Ichigo laughs while putting her hand to her ribbon. "You're right!"

"When have I not been?" Aoi jokes.

"True. Will you put it on for me?" Ichigo asks with a playful tone as she lowers her head to Aoi.

Aoi laughs. "Your tone and actions don't match right, Ichigo. But I will." Aoi removes Ichigo's ribbon, pause to take in the sight of Ichigo without her ribbon on, before putting the white ribbon on Ichigo. "Here you go, white princess." Aoi comments as she moves backwards a little to take in the full view of Ichigo in her white ribbon, white one piece and white sneakers.

Ichigo laughs. "Was the white ribbon my crown?"

"Yup, in this country, ribbons are crowns."

"Then I should have got a ribbon for you too, Aoi." Ichigo says thoughtfully.

"A crown doesn't make a princess, Ichigo. And I love the scrunchy you bought for me."

Ichigo smiles broadly. "True! Aoi is the queen!"

"Let me be a princess too, Ichigo."

"You don't want to be the queen?"

"I prefer to be the same as you, Ichigo."

"Hm…but if Aoi was the princess, I would want to be the knight. So that I get to protect Aoi!"

"Well, we don't have to follow the traditional fairy tales, Ichigo. Princesses can protect princesses too." Aoi winks at Ichigo.

"Okay! Then Aoi is a princess too!"

Aoi laughs. "I just got made princess."

"Ah, Aoi has always been a princess!"

Aoi continues laughing, "In your eyes, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiles, "Always!"

They locked eyes for a few moments, but when Ichigo relaxed, her body clock tells her it's time for lunch with a growl.

"Time to get lunch?" Aoi teases.

"Ah! I've got it prepared!" Ichigo says as she remembers that she prepared lunch.

"You prepared lunch too?" Aoi asks surprised.

"Hm-hm! Behold!" Ichigo took the bento she prepared from her bag, which contained white rice with white fish and radish.

"Ichigo…you're putting so much effort into the food to go with the "white" theme that I feel outshined…"

"It's not a competition, Aoi." Ichigo feeds Aoi a mouthful of white rice and fish together.

"Mm! This is delicious!" Aoi swallowing her food exclaims.

"But if we're competing, I think I'll win. Hm-hm."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Because…your competitive feeling is about effort and love, right Aoi? And I love you more!" Ichigo announces proudly as she eats some of her bento too.

"Ichigo, how would you know your love for me is more than my love for you?"

"Mm…because I say so?" Ichigo speaks thoughtfully.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo feeds Aoi another scoop, and upon swallowing. "Then, let's test it."

"Hm?" Ichigo looks at Aoi with a puzzled look, while feeding herself.

Aoi stifles a laugh at that sight, "This is a standard question: If your mum and I were drowning. Who would you save first, Ichigo?"

"Eh~? Aoi, you know I trained in America for an infiltration mission to an island. I'll be able to save the both of you."

"The question is not about whether you can save the both of us, but who would you save first, Ichigo." Aoi laughs. "And your time in America is really out of this world."

"I'll save mama first." Ichigo replies.

"That's fast." Aoi not surprised but feeling slightly sad.

Ichigo smiles sweetly to Aoi, "Aoi."

"Mm?"

"I know you'll be waiting for me, so I can save mama first before going back to save you. If I could I would save the both of you together, but…just know that I'll always be with Aoi."

Aoi smiles, "The ending will always be Ichigo and I together?"

"Any other ending won't be a happy end after all!" Ichigo laughs as she returned her attention to the food.

Aoi laughs along, "Feed me too, Ichigo."

"Ah~" Ichigo picks the food up for Aoi.

"Ah~" Aoi responds so that she can get fed. "This is really delicious."

Ichigo laughs, "Would you like to eat my food for the rest of your life?"

Aoi blushes, "Ichigo?!"

"Mm?" Ichigo cocks her head to one side, smiling innocently.

"Your question…" Aoi was not sure how to explain to Ichigo what Ichigo just did.

"My question?" Ichigo asks, clueless.

"I-It's pretty much a proposal…" Aoi looks down from embarrassment, her face flushed.

Ichigo thinks about her question before red formed on her cheeks too. "T-Then…Aoi, what's your answer?" Ichigo puts her bento down and takes Aoi's hands.

Aoi looks back to Ichigo and smiles sheepishly, "Of course, the answer is I do."

Ichigo smiles back happily before standing up, hands to her hip and laughing, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ichigo?" Aoi asks in surprise.

"Then prepare to get fat, Aoi! For I'll be feeding you lots of delicious food! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Can I reject that offer?" Aoi laughs and takes Ichigo's hands, pulling Ichigo back to sit with her.

"Oh, but don't forget to leave me some too." Ichigo adds as she remembers that she left herself out of the food plan.

"Don't worry, we'll eat together. And exercise together too, so we both don't become fat. Don't forget that we're idols, Ichigo."

Ichigo laughs, "I won't!"

Finishing the delicious white bento Ichigo made for lunch, they sat quietly staring into the distance for a while. "Ichigo, ready to go?"

"Where to?"

"To the surprise I planned for you."

"Is it still a surprise when you tell me there's a surprise coming?" Ichigo had a difficult thinking look on.

Aoi laughs at the sight. "There's no problem, the surprise will surprise you." Aoi puts her hand on Ichigo's and Ichigo smiles.

"Then, let's go! I'm ready to be surprised!" Ichigo flashed a brilliant smile which made Aoi's heart skip a beat.

 _Everytime Ichigo smiles I feel like I fall in love once again…Ichigo…_

"Let's." Aoi led the way.

* * *

Aoi brings Ichigo to the park and guides Ichigo to the centre where she lays out a picnic mat for Ichigo to sit on.

"Are we having a picnic?" Ichigo asks seemingly excited for food.

Aoi laughs at Ichigo's expression of hunger, "The intention is not to make you happy with food, but yes, there are snacks." Aoi brings out tarts which she bought for Ichigo to snack on.

"Yay! I love you, Aoi!" Ichigo says as she wonders which tart to begin with.

Aoi laughs at Ichigo's movements of wondering which tart to take. "You can take all if you want-"

"We'll share everything!" Ichigo picks a strawberry tart and bites into it. "Mm~ Here, Aoi too!" Ichigo holds the tart to Aoi.

Aoi smiles and leans closer to bite. "This tart is not bad too."

"Yup!" Ichigo begins to try the others, taking a bite and feeding Aoi a bite.

"The way you snack is so cute too, Ichigo. But you could just eat each tart finish before going to the next. The tart won't run away."

"You never know what might happen!" Ichigo says as she loops back to the first tart.

"What could happen?" Aoi enjoys the sight of happily eating Ichigo for some time. "Ichigo."

"Mm?" Ichigo satisfied from the tarts, stretches her feet out in a relaxed position.

"Wait here." Aoi gets up.

"Aoi?" Ichigo fixes her gaze on Aoi.

"Just keep your eyes open." Aoi winks and heads off.

Ichigo straightens her sitting posture and looks around more attentively. Not long later, Ichigo's mouth hung open in an 'o' shape as she took in the sight of a whole lot of bubbles appear all around her and the park.

Aoi walks back to Ichigo holding a small bubble blower. "It's not exactly white, and more of transparent, but…I wanted to give you this Bubble show. Along with this sight, at this timing…" Aoi looks up to the sky.

Ichigo notices and follows Aoi's line of sight to see the bubbles reflect and contain the view and light of the setting sun in the park. And some at lower levels have smiling and laughing people inside of them. "It's beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it. I once happened on this park, and although not a bubble, I saw this sight through a bottle of water and thought I wanted to share it with you."

Ichigo stood and walked to the front, turning a few times as she took in the sight before facing Aoi and smiling broadly to Aoi. "Thank you, Aoi!" Ichigo caught a bubble in her hand and carefully returned to Aoi's side.

"Ichigo?" Aoi asks as Ichigo looked into the bubble which Ichigo held up in front of Aoi.

"Aoi through the bubble is really beautiful too." Aoi smiles, making the sight more beautiful to Ichigo. "But…" Ichigo lowered her hand to look at Aoi. "Aoi without any distractions is the most beautiful." Ichigo blew the bubble away and took Aoi's hand. "Aoi, thank you."

"You're welcome." They locked eyes for a long period before Aoi noticed that the amount of people seems to have decreased and their bubble show have long ended.

"Ichigo, shall we go home?"

"Mm." Ichigo slowly and reluctantly closes her eyes to give closure to the moment.

Aoi lets go of Ichigo's hand. "Allow me to pack away my preparations." Aoi said as she went around the park to clear the larger bubble blowers she set up around the place to create the bubble show for Ichigo.

"I'll help pack the picnic mat." Ichigo smiles at Aoi's efforts and wants to be of assistance too.

* * *

On their walk back home, "Ah, Aoi." Ichigo stops in her tracks.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Aoi turns to look at Ichigo.

"I actually haven't thought of what dinner could be that would have to do with white…And I'm getting a bit hungry." Ichigo blushes slightly as she confesses her hunger.

Aoi laughs, "This is what makes you blush, Ichigo?"

"That's because…" Ichigo pouts.

"Well, if you don't mind simple, I think eating under the moonlight, on a bench together might be quite romantic." Aoi points to an open bench.

"Don't we need to head back to Starlight?" Ichigo remembering that it's late already since Aoi mentioned moonlight.

"We don't really have a curfew, but true. How about a bench in Starlight then? The moon is always there." Aoi looks up to the evening sky which was a soft orange and red that warmed the streets.

"Mm, anywhere with Aoi is fine. But what are we eating?" Ichigo more worried about the food then the venue.

Aoi laughs. "Leave it to me!" Aoi directs Ichigo to the nearest convenience store.

"Convenience store?" Ichigo asks after entering.

"Mm, there's something nice and white here that we can eat for dinner!" Aoi lets go of Ichigo's hand and heads off to the Onigiri section.

Ichigo goes to the counter and orders some fatty pork bun so that the both of them can enjoy it on the way back and also so that her stomach won't interrupt any possible romantic moment they could have on their way back.

"I'm back." Aoi with quite a handful of Onigiri approaches the counter and Ichigo.

"Onigiri?" Ichigo asked in a surprised tone as she did not think of Onigiri, such a simple solution.

"Yup. Simple, white and delicious. Plus I took a hand…an arm full of Onigiri, so you don't have to worry that it won't fill you, Ichigo." Aoi stops at "handful" when she notices that she was carrying the Onigiri with her arms already.

Ichigo laughs guiltily, "Thanks for considering my appetite, Aoi." Ichigo thanks Aoi as she helps unload the Onigiri onto the counter.

"No problem. I know my girlfriend here is a big eater!" Aoi winks to Ichigo.

"Hm-hm!" Ichigo helps to take some of the Onigiri though Aoi tried to insist on holding everything.

As they were walking back home once again, "Aoi." Ichigo fiddles with her plastic bag.

"Hm? Need help?"

"Mm, mm." Ichigo shakes her head. "Have some." Ichigo successfully opens the bag for the fatty pork bun and offers it to Aoi.

"An appetizer before the main dish?" Aoi asks in a joking manner.

"Mm. So that I make it back to Starlight." Ichigo jokes too and feeds herself to some of the bun before giving Aoi a bite too.

Aoi laughs amused, and happily accepts being fed by Ichigo for the fourth time in the day.

* * *

Back in Starlight, Ichigo ran for a bench and took a seat before calling out to Aoi to join her. "Aoi, Aoi~"

Aoi smiles at Ichigo's childish but cute actions as she walks at her pace to Ichigo. Aoi was going to walk to the space beside Ichigo, but Ichigo bounces to the other side and pats the area she was just sitting at. Aoi took the seat though confused as to why Ichigo would do that.

"I've warmed the seat for you." Ichigo flashes a smile to Aoi.

Aoi smiles, understanding Ichigo's actions. "You didn't have to do that. Just being with you will give me enough warmth to pass the coldest winters! Much less a bench!"

"Keeping Aoi warm is my mission so I do it. Hm-hm."

"When was it your mission, Ichigo?"

"I just declared it so!" Ichigo laughs.

Aoi laughs along, "Let's eat our dinner."

"Okay!" Ichigo helps herself to some onigiri.

After a few onigiri, Ichigo had a struck of inspiration. "Oh." Ichigo holds up her onigiri in front of her.

"Ichigo?" Aoi stops eating to ask Ichigo if something was wrong.

Ichigo smiles with a slight glow in her eyes and starts biting the bottom of the onigiri away. "Aoi, bite off the top of the onigiri." Ichigo holds up the remaining of her onigiri.

Aoi did as she was told. Ichigo holds the top of her onigiri closer to Aoi and Aoi does the same with hers, combining the two. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Mm…" Ichigo carefully takes the combined onigiri and eats it.

Aoi smiles at Ichigo eating and decides that she should take a new one if she still wants to eat. Ichigo was munching and making small noises as she eat.

"Aoi." Ichigo turns to face Aoi.

"Hm?" Aoi looks over after finishing an onigiri.

Ichigo wears a proud grin as she holds an onigiri up to Aoi which obviously underwent a bitten and reformation by Ichigo, similar to their previous combined onigiri. "For you."

"A special onigiri? Wait! Don't tell me! I'll taste it out myself!" Aoi filled with excitement to try out Ichigo's combined onigiri made for her.

Aoi held the onigiri carefully, analysing it from all sides before tasting, while Ichigo stares at Aoi expectantly. "I get it!" Aoi exclaims.

Ichigo blinks.

"This is a method to share saliva and have an indirect kiss. Right, Ichigo?" Aoi had a dangerous look with her usual goofy smile and drooling when she thinks of thoughts Ichigo don't think of.

"Aoi!" Ichigo's blush helps to illuminate the area. "I did not even think of that!"

Aoi laughs and calms down as she enjoys the sight of Ichigo blushing. "My bad, my bad, Ichigo. I know you're not one to think of those."

"Where do you even go about having those thoughts, Aoi?"

"Just thinking of Ichigo gets me to those thoughts." Aoi laughs. "Alright, time to taste." Aoi takes a bite, then another. When Aoi reached the centre, her eyes open wide from the unexpected taste on her tongue. "Ichigo!" Aoi faces Ichigo as she swallows.

Ichigo smiles knowingly. "How is the surprise?"

Aoi smiles appreciatively. "Delicious. I definitely was not expecting a combination of sardine and plum! It's like a combination of light and heavy food! Yet the juice from the sardine and the sourness from the plum did not cancel out one another!"

Ichigo laughs. "Aoi, full points for your food review!"

Aoi laughs as she realizes that she was giving descriptive compliments. "Did you get the idea from Kaede's sushi?"

"Maybe." Ichigo answers thoughtfully. "I thought it was an inspiration from our shared onigiri earlier on though."

"Subconscious, huh? Either way, thank you." Ichigo smiles happily as Aoi finishes the surprise onigiri. "Just a few more and we can head back to our room."

 _And I can give Ichigo a surprise too._

Aoi stares into the distance.

 _Ichigo won't be too full, will she?_

Aoi looks to Ichigo who was downing the remaining few onigiri. "Let me help you, Ichigo." Aoi says as she takes one from Ichigo.

* * *

After a delightable under the moonlight convenience store dinner together, Ichigo and Aoi returns to their room, their date nearing to an end. "Wa~ I sure ate!" Ichigo stretches and relaxes beside her bed.

Aoi heads into the pantry and returns, "I hope you still have space for dessert, Ichigo. Here." Aoi hands Ichigo a nicely wrapped gift box the size of a shoebox for a size 40, with yellow wrapping paper and a red ribbon.

Ichigo laughs as she accepts the gift, "This box is like me." Ichigo comments as she takes note of the yellow wrapping similar to her hair colour, even the ribbon's red was like hers.

"Well, I was thinking of you when I wrapped, no, throughout the whole present making process." Aoi replies thoughtfully.

"Just like me then." Ichigo holds the gift dearly. "Can I open it?"

"Of course. In fact, it'll be a problem if you don't." Aoi laughs. "I hope it's enough for you…"

"Anything from you is more than enough, Aoi." Ichigo pulls the ribbon. "And how much do you think I eat anyway?"

"A lot? Well, I'm worried because mine is much lesser than yours, so…"

"I told you; you can't beat me." Ichigo laughs as she opens the box. The moment Ichigo laid eyes on the content, Ichigo's eyes sparkled. "Wa~! Cake?! Mm~ I can't wait to eat it! Can we eat it now?"

"I'd do anything for that expression of yours, Ichigo." Aoi smiles happily at Ichigo's joyful face.

"Ah! Thank you, Aoi!" Ichigo jumps at Aoi. "I love it!"

Aoi laughs as she holds Ichigo while keeping her balance. "Of course. The cake or me?"

Ichigo pulls away to face Aoi. "Both! I'll go get the plates!" Ichigo heads to their room's pantry, while Aoi takes the cake out carefully onto her table, positions Ichigo's chair to face hers before she takes a seat.

In the pantry, Ichigo sees that the plates were already prepared so she went over to pick them up. As Ichigo was picking it up, she notices that something was drawn on both plates with cream.

 _White on white? Me and...Aoi! Hm-hm! This is cute._

What was drawn was Ichigo facing left and Aoi facing right with their eyes closed.

 _Is this what you want, Aoi? I'll present you with that then!_

Ichigo laughs to herself at her plan to kiss Aoi.

Ichigo pops back out with the plates and forks. "Aoi~ Thanks for waiting~" Ichigo shows Aoi the work of art that Aoi did herself. "This is cute, Aoi." Ichigo flashes a brilliant smile at Aoi.

Aoi blushes, "I just drew what I was thinking then. I'm glad it turned out cutely."

Ichigo laughs, "This makes it hard to put the cake on it…" Ichigo had a conflicted expression on as she cut the cake and looked to the plate.

"Then how about eating the cream first?" Aoi suggests.

"Then!" Ichigo picks up the plate which had Aoi's face and kisses where Aoi's lips are drawn. "Mm~muacks!" And continues to lick up the rest of the cream.

Aoi went full blush when Ichigo kissed the plate. "I-I-Ichigo! What-" Aoi does not know what to say or what she can say.

Ichigo looks up from her finished plate. "Aoi, aren't you going to eat me too?" Ichigo laughs and hands Aoi her plate.

"I…I can't do that…" Aoi looks down embarrassed.

"Then do you want to put the cake on top of it?" Ichigo asks as she places a slice of cake on hers.

Aoi looks to Ichigo not saying anything.

"Mm?" Ichigo thinks for a moment before smiling and takes the plate from Aoi.

"I-?!"

Ichigo kissed the Ichigo creamed plate and eats up the rest of the cream before leaning towards Aoi, holds Aoi's face with both hands and kisses Aoi, passing the cream she ate to Aoi through a kiss.

Aoi feels the cream that was a mixture of warm and soft from Ichigo's kiss which lasted too short to Aoi as Ichigo pulls away when Aoi swallows the cream. "Was it delicious? Now we can both eat the cake."

Aoi's face attempted to turn redder than a ripe apple and Aoi's mouth remained open for a time before she regain herself. "Ichigo…Even if it's for a split second, seeing you kiss yourself is really something else. And…it was delicious…"

"Kiss myself?" Ichigo passes Aoi her plate of cake as she digs in to hers.

"You kissed the Ichigo drawing on the lips to imitate what you did to mine…Ichigo, eat slowly, there's a whole cake for you." Aoi smiles at Ichigo taking in scoop after scoop of the cake at an Ichigo speed.

"Oh~ Mm~ It's just too good to stop, Aoi." Ichigo says in between stuffing her mouth full of cake. "The sweet, soft and cold sugar frosting above gives the cake its sparkle and, mm~ prickly sparkly texture~ And there's the soft sponge cake! Mm~!"

After lots of cake eating and only one slice is left, Ichigo remembers what she wanted to do after she saw the decorated plates in the pantry earlier on. "Aoi!"

"Hm? What's up, Ichigo?"

"I just remembered I wanted to kiss you." Ichigo says bluntly.

"Eh?!" Aoi immediately blushed. "That's very sudden…and…remembered?"

"Back in the pantry, when I saw the plates I thought of giving you what you want."

"Giving me what I want…!" Aoi turned redder as she thinks about how Ichigo thinks of kissing her as Ichigo thinks that she wanted to kiss Ichigo when she was decorating the plates with Ichigo and herself in a kissing posture. "I-I-I-I-I-" Aoi stuttered her girlfriend's name as her mind couldn't process the kissing chain.

Ichigo's laughter allows Aoi to bring her focus back a little. "I was going to do a food passing kiss with the cake, but since I already did it with the cream…" Ichigo stood up and leaned in to kiss Aoi.

"I might die of sweetness overload if you did it with the cake right now, Ichigo…" Aoi commented before kissing Ichigo.

After a soothing, long kiss, Ichigo moved away for the both of them to catch their breath. "Aoi." Ichigo moved her chair closer to Aoi.

"Hm?" Aoi touched her lips, savouring the taste of Ichigo.

"Thank you for the White Day date." Ichigo took Aoi's hands and locked eyes with Aoi. "And for the delicious white chocolate cake."

"You're welcome. I received a lot from you today too, Ichigo. Like, the food and kisses." Aoi laughed softly as Ichigo smiled proudly.

"Time spent with Aoi is the best."

Aoi smiles as a warm feeling fills her. "I feel the same way. Let's both do our best to get to spend more time together, okay?" Aoi squeezes Ichigo's hands.

"Mm!" Ichigo nods enthusiastically. "How about tomorrow?"

"Without a doubt, with you." Aoi laughs.

"I can't wait!" Ichigo laughs along.

"I can't help but feel that you're happy for a reason that is not because tomorrow is your birthday." Aoi smiles doubtfully.

"My birthday? Ah! It was tomorrow, right?" Ichigo laughs upon realisation.

"Mou, Ichigo."

"Well, being with Aoi is a happier thing than my birthday after all. But since Aoi will be with me on my birthday, it makes my birthday all the more a happy day!" Ichigo shares her logic cheerfully.

"Ichigo." Aoi calls to get Ichigo's full attention.

"Mm?" Ichigo calmed down and return her sight to Aoi.

"Happy White Day, and…" Aoi takes a deep breath. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo had a wide and broad smile spread across her face along with a strong blush. "I love you too, Aoi."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Right after White Day is Ichigo's birthday! XD Thankfully Ichigo doesn't get tired of sweets and cakes at all! XD Cos' I'm sure Aoi will have another cake or perhaps strawberry parfait prepared for Ichigo! ;D hehe~**

 **Plus all her friends would have something prepared… OwO**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! XD Writing for Ichigo and Aoi, or just Aikatsu always gets so long since it's like it's an entire episode… hehe~ :P**

 **Leave a comment to let me know what you love bout the story! XD**

 **Happy White Day~! \\*O*/ Hm-hm~**


End file.
